


No Place For A Love Like That

by Koe



Category: Spy Game (2001)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I get the recruitment part. And I loved it, just as you must have thought I would. But you know, what I don't get is that you chose to be my training officer on top of everything else. I can see the need to get close, but like that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place For A Love Like That

A shadow passes the rickety little table he sits by. He has been aware of the silhouette for a while, long before it came so close. He always notices similar shapes, but this time it seems it's the real thing too.  
  
"I thought I'd hear from you some day."  
  
"I once thought that too." Tom Bishop sighs.  
  
Nathan Muir sits down uninvited. He waves the waiter down and orders coffee. He looks questioningly at Tom, but Tom just stares back from behind dark sunglasses.  
  
"Well, Tom, how are you?"  
  
"What do you want, Muir?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Just thought I'd check up on you and see how you were doing."  
  
 Tom's face is still expressionless and the answer is curt. "I can see that."  
  
"And how are you?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
Muir falls silent at that. The espresso arrives and they sit watching each other, Muir sipping his.  
  
Tom straightens against the back of his chair, looks down, looks up again.  
  
"I'll give it to you straight." His face is still expressionless. "I saw my file."  
  
Muir replies: "So?"  
  
"I saw the file you kept on me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes. Imagine my surprise when I saw my birth-certificate. The attached note on who my father was. Is."  
  
Muir has gotten gray, but that is the only sign something is going on inside there, except from the cooling espresso he just keeps holding over his lap.  
  
"I get the recruitment part. And I loved it, just as you must have thought I would. But you know, what I don't get is that you chose to be my training officer on top of everything else. I can see the need to get close, but like that? Honeypot-training and all? Can't be called conventional parenting, that's for sure."  
  
"I am not your father. The genes might say so, but I'm really not."  
  
"You knew all along?"  
  
"I knew, yes. But I'm the only one who does now. And I didn't send you to Vietnam in the first place, you know that."  
  
"I know. But that still doesn't quite justify it. Or you know, the dick in ass-part."  
  
Muir visibly flinches.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"I see that this reunion isn't going quite where I hoped it would, but I'll try to explain myself. I'll keep it short, if you're still willing to give me the time."  
  
Bishop's stare doesn't change.  
  
"I didn't plan to be your contact or trainer. I just wanted see how you lived and perhaps recruit you. But you overwhelmed me in a way. You were just so good. Better than I ever imagined. And I couldn't, and still can't see you as a - my - son. I probably fell head over heals for you even before we actually met. I didn't plan to seduce you, of course. I had several other operators in mind for the honeypot-training, as you put it."  
  
"I fell too and you know it."  
  
"And I told you it was natural and that you had to train yourself not to think like that."  
  
"Just like you. Or not at all like you, as it turned out."  
  
Muir tastes his espresso again, but puts it un-drunk back on the table. The tiny porcelain cup is ice cold by now.  
  
"Some things are unforgivable you know."  
  
"I know. It was nice to see you though. In the flesh."  
  
"Goodbye, Muir."  
  
"Goodbye, Tom." Muir slowly walks around the table. Leans in to place a swift kiss on Tom's temple before he turns and leaves down the narrow back alley he came from.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Sorry about that.


End file.
